América x Lectora Admirador Secreto
by Miharu Kirkland
Summary: América x Lectora/Two-shot/¿Alguna vez te has imaginado tener un admirador secreto? No, por supuesto que no. Todo el lío empieza cuando un sobre de color crema se ha colado en tu casillero y ni te imaginas de quien podría ser. ¡Hasta el día en que tu admirador te cita! ¿Quién será el chico del que tanto te has enamorado?/Fail summary/Para Fiorelli210


_Admirador secreto_

_Estados Unidos (Alfred F. Jones) x Lectora._

_Si, de nuevo soy yo molestando. Pero este es una historia muy especial (Para mí) Ya que va dedicado a una personita que me ha subido la autoestima como no tiene idea. ;3; _

_**Fiorelli210**__, gracias por todo ;A; _

_Bueno, espero que les guste, supongo que es corto (No, es demasiado corto...) Pero bueno, de todo corazón espero que les agrade. De nuevo gracias Fiorelli querida~ _

_~oOo~_

_**Summary:**__ América x Lectora/Two-shot/¿Alguna vez te has imaginado tener un admirador secreto? No, por supuesto que no. Todo el lío empieza cuando un sobre de color crema se ha colado en tu casillero y ni te imaginas de quien podría ser. ¡Hasta el día en que tu admirador te cita! ¿Quién será el chico del que tanto te has enamorado?/Fail summary/Para Fiorelli210_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hetalia no es mío. Es de Himaruya Hidekaz, o como yo le digo, el grandioso Hima-papa._

_**Adevertencias**__: Posible OoC, narración aburrida e ideas absurdas de una chica que le encanta escribir este tipo de cosas locas. _

_~oOo~_

-¿Entonces no sabes de quién es?-Te interrogó Emma, aquella chica belga que se había hecho tu amiga desde que llegaste a la academia W. No sabías que significaba exactamente la W pero todos le llamaban así. Dejando eso de lado, negaste con la cabeza sosteniendo un sobre de papel color crema que olía a colonia de hombre, miraste el sobre unos segundos y le dijiste mientras negabas con la cabeza de nuevo.

-No la voy a abrir, Emma. Es demasiado extraño... ¿Si es una broma? Sabes cómo son de idiotas Gilbert, Antonio y Francis. Posiblemente sea una broma de ellos tres.

Emma río, divertida. A ella le parecías alguien muy exagerada y hasta a veces preocupona. Frunciste un poco el ceño y ella paró de reír pero sin borrar aquella sonrisa de gato que tenía en su cara, ella dijo:

-Tu ábrela. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?-Se levantó de donde estaban sentadas y miró su reloj, se mordió el labio y agregó.- Tengo que irme (Tu nombre), si llego tarde a casa de nuevo Vincent me va a matar y sabes como es. Cuídate y ábrela. ¡Promételo!

Suspiraste mientras te dabas por vencida, sabías que Emma no te dejaría en paz si no le hacías caso. A ella le encantaban este tipo de misterios y sobre todo si probablemente involucraban a un chico e involucraban a su mejor amiga. Asentiste levemente con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla para decir:

-La abriré. ¿Está bien?-Sonreíste un poco y miraste el reloj de la cafetería donde se encontraban. Habían ido a tomar un poco de frappe después de la escuela, agregaste.- También tengo que irme a casa, así que no te preocupes ¿Si? Ve con cuidado Emma.

Ella sonrió nuevamente y dejó la parte del dinero que le tocaba para luego salir apresurada hacia su casa, en verdad era un desastre pero era la mejor amiga que habías tenido hasta ahora y gracias a ella habías podido conocer a más gente. Dejaste el dinero que te correspondía mas algo extra como propina y saliste de la cafetería. Comenzaste a caminar hacia tu casa y te preguntaste si estaría tu hermano mayor en casa, recordaste que era viernes, el normalmente no se encuentra los viernes en casa. El trabajaba turnos nocturnos para poder mantenerte a ti y a él. No tenían padres o bueno, no recuerdas haberlos tenido. El único amor que habías conocido hasta ese momento era el de tu hermano mayor. Lo único que recuerdas de pequeña es a tu hermano mayor llevándote a la escuela, dándote de comer, ayudándote con la tarea y arropándote en las noches para después irse a trabajar. Nada de Papá y Mamá... solo él y tu. Vivían en una zona de clase Media-Baja, sin embargo habías conseguido una beca completa por tus brillantes calificaciones en la prestigiosa academia W. Sacudiste la cabeza alejando todos tus pensamientos y seguiste caminando con la mente en blanco, llegaste a tu pequeña vivienda y entraste. Perfectamente ordenada, como siempre gracias a tu hermano ya que tú eras una desordenada de primera, y olía a flores... ¿Flores? Seguiste el olor hasta la parte de arriba, donde estaba tu cuarto, y viste que la ventana estaba abierta y en el marco de esta estaba un gran ramo de rosas de color rojo olorosas. Miraste extrañada el ramo de rosas y te acercaste a la ventana, había una nota. La cogiste y la leíste pero, esa nota te dejó aún mas desconcertada. Decía:

_Léela. _

_-A The Hero. _

¿"A"? No conocías a alguien que tuviera A en su nombre. Más que a Arthur y Antonio, pero, el no pudo haber sido, tampoco conocías a alguien que se autodenominara "Hero". No era ese tipo de persona que dejaba rosas en la ventana de una chica, sobre todo porque él estaba fuera de la academia de visita en su natal Inglaterra desde hace una semana y al español no lo conocías del todo. Tomaste el ramo de rosas y lo introdujiste a tu habitación, bajaste con él y llenaste un jarrón de agua donde las colocaste para que no se marchitaran. Observaste con detenimiento la nota y la carta a la vez, la cual trajiste todo el camino en tus manos sin que te dieras cuenta.

Suspiraste de nueva cuenta y te sentaste en la mesa, miraste de nuevo el sobre y por fin te decidiste en abrirla. La abriste y desdoblaste la carta que se encontraba adentro, decía lo siguiente:

_"Querida (Tu nombre):_

_¡Hermosa! ¿Te gustaron las rosas? ¡Nahahaha! Espero que si. ¡Porque no sabes que trabajo me ha costado subirlas a tu ventana, hermosa! _

_Bueno, al grano, preciosa._

_Me encantas._

_Me encanta tu voz, tu cara, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus labios (Los cuales me encantaría besar~) tu cuerpo, cuando frunces el ceño, cuando ríes, cuando sonríes... me quedo embobado cada vez que sonríes. Y lo que yo quiero es que algún día me dediques una de tus sonrisas, una de tus palabras, uno de tus pensamientos, uno de tus sueños..._

_Quiero conquistarte._

_No diré quién soy, solo llámame "A The Hero" (No, no soy cejitas ni el español.) O Hero~ Quiero que siga en secreto mi nombre, para que cuando cumpla mi objetivo el que sepas mi nombre se vuelva especial. No te asustes, no soy ningún secuestrador ni nada de eso. Solo quiero conquistarte lentamente y que algún día pueda oír un "Te amo" saliendo de tus labios._

_-A."_

... ¿¡Que fue eso?! Estabas sonrojada hasta las orejas, te costó trabajo calmarte, hasta tuviste que ir a al baño a echarte agua en la cara para ver si te calmabas un poco... ¡Okay Okay! ¿Le gustabas a un chico? ¿Eso era posible? ¿¡O era una maldita broma?! ¡De seguro lo era! ¡Era casi obvio que solo Francis podía escribir esas cosas! Pusiste la carta en el sobre de nuevo y tomaste tu celular. No era como el de tus compañeros, el tuyo solo servía para mensajes y llamadas y no para estar en Facebook, Twitter o jugar. Marcaste el número de Francis y esperaste a que contestara.

-Mon Petit~ Hola~-Contestó con ese tono molesto de siempre, Francis nunca te había agradado del todo, te daba algo de miedo pero en el fondo era un buen chico. Aunque en ese momento no te lo parecía, la bromita fue muy pesada.

-¡Nada de "Mon petit" rana!-Arthur te había pegado el decirle rana, consecuencias de juntarte tanto con el inglés y su hermana Alice. Continuaste hablando furiosa por el celular.- ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¿¡Tu enviaste las rosas a mi casa junto con la carta en mi locker?!

Oíste una risa sincera. El francés contestó:

-Non mon petit~ Yo no fui. Sé que no te puedo tocar porque Arthur y tu hermano mayor me matarían. ¿Ah~? ¿Que alguien te dejó rosas en tu casa y una carta en tu locker? HonHonHon~ ¡Cuenta, mon amour~!

-...Ya, solo quería saber eso. Y no te contaré nada, Francis. Adiós.

-¡No no no! ¡Espera, mon petit! ¡En el nombre del amour espera! ¡Yo podría ayu-!-Colgaste de nuevo confundida. Si él no había sido... ¿Entonces quien fue? Sacudiste la cabeza y subiste a tu cuarto aún con la carta en la mano. Abriste la puerta y te recostaste en tu cama, pensante en aquella carta misteriosa unos minutos hasta que te venció el sueño y fuiste llevada a ese turbulento mundo donde todo podía pasar. Aquella noche soñaste con un chico sin rostro, pero aquel chico te decía cosas preciosas, cosas que nunca imaginaste que un chico diría para ti. Seguiste soñando con aquel muchacho sin rostro alguno, sin identidad y sin poder identificarlo. La alarma de tu teléfono te sacó de aquella tierra mágica. ¿Ahora qué era lo que pasaba? Cogiste el celular con una cara de pocos amigos y bufaste. ¿Qué hora era...? ¡Madre mía! ¡Eran las 6 de la mañana! Habías dormido toda lo noche y no pudiste realizar la tarea. Ni siquiera te habías quitado el uniforme y ahora este se encontraba arrugado y con una mala presentación. Te despabilaste y te metiste al baño, te lavaste la cara y te medio arreglaste el desordenado cabello. Saliste del baño y te acercaste a tu pequeño closet, cogiste el uniforme de repuesto que tenías por si al otro le pasaba algo. El uniforme de la academia consistía en un_ jumper_ a cuadros de color rojo, un chaleco beige al igual que el suéter, blusa blanca, corbata negra, medias blancas y zapatos negros. Te colocaste todo rápidamente, bajaste a la cocina y comiste el desayuno que tu hermano te había dejado a la velocidad de la luz. Te cepillaste los dientes y saliste de la pequeña casa que compartías con tu hermano mayor. Miraste tu reloj de muñeca... ¡6:30! ¡Uff! Penaste que era más tarde, siempre salías más o menos a aquella hora pero no pensaste en logarlo esta vez.

Llegaste a la escuela y subiste las escaleras deprisa, debías hacer esas ecuaciones antes de que el maestro irrumpiera en la sala. Te sentaste en tu lugar, sacaste tu cuaderno y comenzaste a resolverlas rápidamente. Cuando acabaste pudiste relajarte un poco, Emma llego y te saludó animadamente, comenzaron a platicar pero ella nunca mencionó el tema de la carta. Se te hizo extraño pero lo dejaste de lado por ese momento. El maestro irrumpió en la sala y, como siempre, todos se levantaron y esperaron a que el maestro dijera el típico saludo de siempre:

-Jóvenes alumnos, buenos días.

Y los jóvenes, incluida tu, respondieron canturreando las misma palabras con la misma monotonía de siempre:

-Bueeeenos Díiiiias.

-Pueden sentarse.

-Graaaacias.-¡No somos sus perros entrenados! Pensaste de repente. Te sentaste y el maestro hizo ademán de que pasara alguien pero ¿Quien? Observaste curiosa la puerta y se introdujo en la sala un chico rubio con un mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza y desafiaba las leyes de gravedad, ojos azules como el cielo enmarcados con unas gafas rectangulares. El chico te miró directamente a ti y se quedó mirándote un rato como si quisiera decir algo... pero el profesor los interrumpió de nueva cuenta:

-Bien, jovenes, este es su nuevo compañero, el joven Alfred F. Jones, es estadounidense y se mudó aquí hace un par de días. Joven Jones, siéntese detrás de la señorita (Tu apellido).

_¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Y porque detrás de mi?! ¡Ahí va Arthur!- _Pensaste de repente. El chico obedeció y se dirigió al asiento que le había asignado el profesor. Te miró y te dedicó una misteriosa sonrisa.

_¿Por qué sonreía así aquel chico? _

_~oOo~_

_¡Bien! Aquí esta ;D Espero que haya sido de su agrado y Fiorelli, gracias por todo ;w; Ah, posiblemente sean tres capítulos pero no estoy segura, por eso le puse que dos~ _

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
